Softer, Softest
by amantedelchocolate
Summary: No hace falta ser cuidadoso mientras Charly García haga canciones de amor y los muertos apagen el reloj. One-shot


**Buenas, disfruten esta mierda, fruto de una tarde de feriado ociosa. Gracias a esto, no mori de aburrimiento, así que si de algún modo puedo darle las gracias a las letras, este es. **

**Bleach no me pertenece, si no a tite kubo**

Aquel sonido le enfermaba.

¿Por qué los vehículos debían hacer tanto escándalo al pasar? ¡No tenía sentido!

Además de las densas nubes que no permitían ver el sol, la lluvia caía con mil caballos de fuerza, y él no tenía Paraguas.

Bueno, la verdad, si lo tenía, pero había un Buen motivo para no usarlo.

-¿Kurosaki-kun?- Lo sacó de sus pensamientos una dulce voz aterciopelada. Era ella. El motivo por el cual no usaba paraguas: Inoue Orihime. Es que al verla caminando con esa lluvia sobre la ciudad así como si nada, no era algo que el pudiera resistir. Además de ofrecérselo y negarse a compartirlo con ella. No porque no quisiera, si no porque así de cerca, ella sería capaz de oír claramente los desaforados latidos de su corazón, y aquello sería muy vergonzoso frente a la chica…

La chica…

Volteó instintivamente para verla.

Hermosa le quedaba pequeño.

Aunque… momento.

-¿Inoue…?- Susurró el viendo que ella caminaba muy apartada de la calzada, casi Rozando las casas.- ¿Por qué caminas en ese lado?- Preguntó examinándola con la mirada. Ella volteó para observarlo también, y sonreír como siempre lo hacía.

-Es que… Bueno, Kurosaki-kun, tu sabes que la gente suele pasar muy atolondrada a veces, pueden chocar… además, podría pasar una bicicleta, un skater, o aún peor, ¿Qué pasaría si un auto o algo así se descarrila y viene a parar a la vereda? No quiero Morir aún Kurosaki-kun…- Explicó ella, diciendo lo último en un Susurro.

Ichigo no podía creerse todo lo que estaba diciendo ¡Que imaginación!

-Tonta…- Dijo, dejando de caminar, y logrando que ella también lo hiciera.

-¿Kurosaki-kun?

-¿Crees que si vas conmigo alguna de esas cosas puede pasarte?- Preguntó. Parecía irritado- Tonta… Es imposible que yo permita que te ocurra algo malo Inoue, guardate esas cosas para cuando andes sola.- Dijo con los ojos cerrados y la mano tras la nuca- Confía en mi ¿Quieres…?- Culminó.

Mostró ella su sorpresa en forma de silencio. ¿Qué podría decir luego de un discurso de tal magnitud?

Y parecía el haber dicho tanto que la boca le quedó seca y la cabeza sin ideas. ¿Habría articulado, tal vez, Romeo un discurso tan patéticamente sincero en sus idilios delirantes por Julieta? ¿Habría, quizás, Julieta mostrado una sonrisa apocada y un silencio sofocante? Tal vez Shakespeare era cerebralmente antropomorfo, mentiroso, o lo suficientemente vendido como para ocultar que realmente Julieta respondió un "te quiero, _amigo". _O tal vez la censura pudo más y aquella misma noche consumaron su amor entre las sábanas.

Pero Julieta, Romeo, Shakespeare, las mentiras, la censura y el universo callaron en cuanto los dedos fríos y pequeños de su acompañante acompasaron cariñosamente los suyos con la timidez propia de quien camina con toda cautela e inseguridad. Y reafirmó el, cada letra del discurso recitado apretando completamente palma con palma. Ya tranquilo, ya feliz.

La lluvia dejó el anonimato, dejándolo a él, empapado desde las suelas hasta el calcetín. Y le permitió a ella esta vez avanzar junto a él, escuchar cada compás de su corazón recitar los más cursis versos que de sus labios no saldrían más que en balbuceos. Se permitió sonreírle sin saber con exactitud por qué. Actuar como un tonto. Ser Shakespeare y escribir sobre sus manos qué tanto lo hacía feliz.

Y ¿ella? Pues ella, era aún ella. No pensaba en cuentos de amores imposibles ni en autores cadavéricos. Pensaba en Charly García y sus extrañas canciones de amor. Y en aquel segundo, ¡que felices le sonaban! Tal vez, tomó él la mano de su enamorada alguna vez. Y tan feliz se sintió que corrió a su habitación a escribir lo espectacular que se había sentido. Gracias a Dios no era ella una artista. No soltaría la mano de kurosaki-kun ni por la eternidad en el primer puesto del billaboard.

Necesitaron más del tiempo que el solidario reloj invisible del mundo (ese que hace a las personas viejitas y a las flores efímeras) para llegar al hogar de la aún mas diminuta muchacha, en medio de amagos de conversación. Pararon sin querer hacerlo, sin soltarse aún.

Articuló ella algo que pareció un "gracias" y él algo parecido a una sonrisa. Y en un arranque de confianza se acercó él lo suficiente como para rozar sus labios fríos y húmedos sobre la frente de ella, con todo el cariño y la delicadeza que un pseudo enamorado podía entregar. Susurró un al tiempo un "_te quiero" _que si oyó no supo, más que sus ojos brillantes observando los suyos, desnudando su alma. Y sin ser su frente suficiente para él, bajó la vista a los magnéticos labios ajenos. Y buscó en ellos que tan feliz podía llegar a ser, sin saber que ambos buscaban la misma respuesta. Y la encontraron. Se encontraron. Con todo cuidado e inexperiencia. Extraño como la primera vez que fumas un cigarrillo. Pero maravilloso como las películas de Stanley Kubrick.

Shakespeare, romeo y Julieta aplaudieron, prendieron un cigarrillo y simularon apagar cada reloj andando en la faz de la tierra. La lluvia estaba seca y Charly García compuso una canción. Mientras Ichigo la presionaba contra su cuerpo en un abrazo posesivo. Y supieron, ambos, que eran completamente felices. Libres de ser egoístas y olvidar las guerras y el mundo. Libres de ser irresponsables, y hasta, olvidar respirar. Pero la lluvia empezó a mojar, García acabó la canción, Shakespeare, Romeo y Julieta volvieron a las tumbas, y el beso cesó.

Se miraron, sin atreverse a hacerlo. Juntaron sus manos y sus labios, otra y otra y otra vez. Todos morían y revivían. La lluvia mojaba y secaba. Y ya más cantantes hacían canciones. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? Nadie lo supo. Ni tampoco nadie creyó que un trío de muertos apagó el reloj.

Ustedes, que han llegado hasta aquí son los primeros en saber cómo dos personas son felices con _nada. _Nada en el alrededor. Así que, cuando tomen sus teléfonos y vean la hora, sepan que es mentira. Las horas ya no pasan y los segundos ya no corren. Ya que ellos, simplemente

_Se quedaron de aquel modo para siempre_

Por eso nadie, nunca más, prendió el reloj.

**Espero haberlos ayudado también. Si te dan ganas, deja un review (viva el libre albedrío)**


End file.
